


10 Categories: Rosaline and Benvolio

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [13]
Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own Still Star-Crossed.





	10 Categories: Rosaline and Benvolio

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Still Star-Crossed.

**AU**

Benvolio rolls his eyes when he hears Romeo’s cousin-in-law, an insufferable nun, will be visiting.

**First Time**

“For my first time kidnapping, I’d say I did a remarkable job,” Benvolio jokes.

**Adventure**

“Tell me about your adventure with the Montague, sister.”

“I’ve fallen in love,” Rosaline admits.

**Smut**

“After Stella, how can I compare?”

“If you love me, she’ll never compare to you.”

**Fluff**

“Livia says she’ll go to a convent.”

“Nonsense, good sister; you’ll live with us.”

**Angst**

“You still have your sister! I lost my only true family.”

She doesn’t argue.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“You’re right, and I’m sorry for Romeo’s loss.”

“I’m sorry for Juliet’s, too,” he says.

**Humor**

Romeo and Juliet sigh when Rosaline attempts to kill Benvolio with his own easel.

**Romance**

“I, Benvolio, do take you, Rosaline...”

“I, Rosaline, do take you, Benvolio...”

**UST**

He regrets not giving her his cloak, and she regrets looking after his bath.


End file.
